The Lucky Ones
by lorelibelle54
Summary: Sequel to Endless Love starring Gnomeo and Juliet's daughter Violet who must travel to New York with her parents to face the consequences of their choices and maybe find love along the way.
1. What Happened Next

**Hey lovelies! I'm back with the promised sequel to Endless Love. I hope you all have had good spring breaks! i've been relaxing and slowly writing this so yeah. Hope everyone is good and please enjoy! read and review and if you need a refresher, go back and read my story endless love.**

 **anyways, here goes!**

Violet Rose Bluebury woke up to sunlight streaming through her window and the smell of outdoors and something sweet baking somewhere in her house. The maid must have opened the window, she thought drowsily. Her light colored room smelled of sugar and springtime. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the towering ceiling. Suddenly, she remembered that today was not just any Friday.

"Today is my birthday." She whispered to herself happily. She couldn't believe it wasn't the first though that popped into her head.

Quickly, she sat up and jumped out of bed, throwing her white down comforter aside. It landed on her little dog, causing it to bark in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, baby!" Violet exclaimed, scooping up her little spaniel in her arms. The puppy, named Gigi, had been a Christmas gift from her godfather.

As she was wrestling her dog into her arms, her maid looked in.

"Oh good, you're awake." The maid said, readjusting the laundry in her arms.

"Of course I'm awake! It's my birthday!" Violet informed her, making the maid smile awkwardly. This maid was Britta and she was new so she was generally uncomfortable to be around.

"I know!" Britta replied with a forceful smile. "Your mother sent me up to wake up and tell you that there's breakfast in the garden." Violet could hear her parent's indistinct conversation from the garden through the open window.

"I'll get dressed." Violet told her, getting annoyed with Britta's awkwardness. She switched her silky nightgown for her newest purple dress and sat down to quickly brush her long golden hair. She felt like something was going to happen today. It was her birthday after all.

The Bluebury Mansion was beautiful on the outside and within. The front of the house was recognizable by it's big white pillars and big picture windows. A circle driveway that surrounded a flowing marble fountain lead to the front doors. To enter that way, was to experience all the grandeur in one view. To the right of the expansive front doors was the sunny sitting room, filled with fresh flowers, stylish couches and a large grand piano. To the left was the huge dining room with an expansive oak table and china dishes. Above the entry way was the giant chandelier that resembled the one at Tiffany's. Center was the grand marble staircase. Up those stairs and you would find the bedrooms. Violet and her parents had the biggest rooms in the south wing, overlooking the garden. Guest rooms were in the east wing and Gnomeo's office was in the west wing.

It was down these same stairs that Violet hurried down clutching her purple skirts on the day of her 17th birthday. Quickly, she dashed out the French doors and into the expansive garden. While some people's gardens had not yet bloomed in the early spring, this was not the case here. The air was fragrant of nature and colors splashed with greens were all Violet could see.

Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice. "Violet!"

She saw her parents in the center of the garden at a table. With the gentle breeze and sunlight, it was the perfect day for breakfast outside. The table was set with a multitude of foods and drinks and upon closer inspection, Violet noticed some of her favorites, like cinnamon rolls.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Her mother said, kissing her cheek lightly.

Juliet Bluebury was one of those people who had aged gracefully. Her face was still bright as ever and her trademark emerald gaze was just as endearing. In a green silk gown that flattered her curves and brought out her chestnut hair and red lips, Juliet was still considered very beautiful. Her years raising her daughter in London had suited her very much and the slight laughter lines at the corners of her eyes agreed.

"Thanks mum." Violet replied, hugging her mother, taking in the brief scent of roses and apples that was Juliet's perfume.

"How does it feel to be seventeen?" Her father asked with a signature grin. Gnomeo Bluebury appeared to have barely aged a day since he moved to London. He was still fit, chiseled, and still had his million dollar smile. The gray in his hair blended with the blonde, making it invisible to the naked eye. Today he looked particularly relaxed with his windblown blonde hair and light blue button down shirt and white pressed pants. London had been everything he had hoped for. The business had taken off and soon there had been plenty of cash. He and Juliet had raised Violet together and the past 16 years had been wonderful. There had been trips to Paris, Tuscany, and Milan. It was the life he had wanted

"It feels about the same." Violet said honestly, sitting down. "This food looks amazing." She added.

"It's nothing compared to what they're making for tonight." Juliet told her, sipping on fizzy orange juice. Tonight was Violet's 17th birthday party. It was a ball. The family did not host balls very often but when they did, people would talk about them for days after.

"I'm excited." Violet agreed. Just then, Britta arrived at the table.

"Mrs. Bluebury, the seamstress is here with Violet's dress to be fitted." She told them, setting down the mail she had collected on the table. Violet was getting a new dress for tonight.

"Violet, do you want to go try it on now?" Juliet asked.

"Alright." Violet agreed, scooting her chair back to get up from the table. "I'll be right back."

"She grew up so quickly." Gnomeo said, watching his daughter with pride.

"She did." Juliet agreed. "Remember when we only just moved here?"

"We lived in that little cottage until the house was finished." Gnomeo remembered.  
"Of course I remember that cottage! It was so cold that we dragged the mattress next to the fireplace. So much has changed since then!" Juliet laughed. They had been just a tiny family in London, starting a whole new life.  
"One thing hasn't changed." Gnomeo said, as Shroom laid by his feet. (A/N: that dog realisitically shouldn't be alive, but oh well. It's a freak of nature).

"What's that?" Juliet asked, beginning to sift through the mail.

"That you're still the love of my life." Juliet looked up at him a little surprised and she grinned. Almost twenty years had gone by since they fell in love, and they were still crazy about each other.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Suddenly, her eyes caught something different in the pile of letters. She reached over and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to Gnomeo and Juliet Buebury and was postmarked from sometime last week. She flipped it over looking for a return address and found it in a familiar man's scrawl. Her stomach dropped when she read it. The letter had come from New York City, America and was stamped with the Redbrick family crest.

Violet stood in her dress as the seamstress pinned around her ankles. The dress was the color of orchids. Her long skirts were full of ruffles and flowers and shimmers. It was a very beautiful dress.

"Do you like it?" The seamstress asked.

"Yes. It's lovely, thank you." Violet told her, trying to imagine herself at the ball in the dress. The thought made her excited and happy.

"You're going to be the prettiest girl there." The seamstress told her. Violet smiled and then said,

"Okay now get this off. I'm going to miss all of breakfast."

The seamstress shook her head and smiled. "As you wish, Miss Bluebury."

As breakfast ended and Violet was scraping at her china plate, her godfather came bustling out to the garden, let in by a maid. He smiled jovially and called, "Hello all!"

Seeing Violet, his smile widened. "Happy birthday little goose." Violet grinned at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Thanks."

"Juliet, you look lovely, Gnomeo good to see you." He said in his usual rushed and excited manner.

"Featherstone, you really outdid yourself this year!" Her mother had exclaimed as there were many presents in his arms.

"Nonsense!" He had replied. "She's the closest thing I have to a daughter! It's never too much!"

"There's not another dog in there is there?" Gnomeo joked and Featherstone gave a wry smile.

"Not this time, but I think you'll like them just as much."

"I'll like it if it's from you." Violet told him, hugging him tightly. She loved her godfather very much. He was like the grandfather she had never had. Like usual, his gift was wonderful. This year was many things from his travels but her favorites were the new ballet slippers from France and a new set of watercolors that came with unique colors like salmon and periwinkle that she had never used before. She was very excited,

Eventually, her dad had checked his fancy watch and said he needed to head into the office for an hour or so and Featherstone agreed to go with him. She'd talked with her mother for a little bit and then Juliet had gone to her room to take a nap and Violet was left to her own devices. Taking the new ballet shoes, she changed into her dancewear and went into the expansive and not often used ballroom. As soon as the music faded in, she already felt amazing and freeer. Violet had been dancing since she was young and when she was twirling in the mirror, she felt completely beautiful and free.

Juliet had hastily decided to not mention the letter because at that moment Violet returned all smiles about her new dress and she had the perfect opportunity to slip it in her lap and out of sight.

And then, Gnomeo had brought up their friend who was running for mayor which lead to talking about politics. Juliet knew that well-bred women weren't expected to have any interest or knowledge of the men's business of politics but she disagreed with that idea. She tried to expose Violet to as much as possible. Then in the middle of that, Featherstone had stopped by with presents for his god daughter even though he was coming to the ball later. Featherstone and Adelia never had any children of course, so sometimes they treated Violet like the daughter they never had. The presents were wonderful and with Violet there, she certainly couldn't mention it. After that, Gnomeo had said he was going into the office for an hour with Featherstone and Violet had gone off to do something and Juliet could finally lie down and think. She was too nervous to see what the letter said, so she just starred at it.

Like she sometimes did when she was unhappy, she pulled a scrapbook out from under her fainting couch. She opened it and on the first page was a picture from her wedding. Juliet had decided to make the book when they arrived in London and she was now very glad that she had done that. Juliet felt her heart get happier just looking at the wedding photo. Hers and Gnomeo's expressions were something of happiness, exhilaration, true love, and disbelief. Taped to the page was a dried flower from Gnomeo's lapel and a piece of lace from her veil. Then she noticed a postcard of New York City. The image of the buildings against the skyline tugged at her heart just a little. She could practically hear the chaos of the streets and see the places she grew up in her mind like they were real. The memory faded quickly and Juliet picked up the letter once more. Slowly she turned the letter over in her hands before gently breaking the red wax seal. She began to reach for the folded parchment but just then the door opened and Violet peeked in.

"Mama are you sleeping?" She asked, cautiously. Juliet quickly shoved the letter in the book.

"I'm not." Juliet replied as she stuffed the book back under the couch. Violet came in and sat next to her.

"The dance shoes are amazing." Violet said dreamily.

"Was that you who had the music playing?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, sorry if it was bothering you." Violet replied.

"It wasn't." Juliet reassured her as Violet sat down next to her. "Anyways, how's your birthday so far?"

"Very good. I just have this feeling that tonight is going to be really special and I can't wait." Violet told her.

"It will be, just for you." Juliet told her daughter. "Everyone you love will be there."

"Yes, I guess so." Violet thought aloud.

"Even Joseph." Juliet said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Mom!" Violet exclaimed. Joseph had been courting Violet for a while now and even though she knew Violet wasn't at all ready to be serious with a man, the idea of young love for her pretty daughter made her happy. And Joseph was very respectable at that.

"Oh honey, you don't have to tie yourself to any man if you don't want to." Juliet told her, as her daughter snuggled in her arms.

"I know." Violet replied. Juliet knew that Violet was more introverted and level-headed then she or Gnomeo had been but she also knew that Violet had a more firery streak that didn't come out very often.

"Come on." Juliet told her daughter. "Let's go make sure the florist got the order right." With that, they left the room, Juliet leaving all thoughts of the letter behind.

Evening came quickly and Violet found herself in her beautiful dress, accepting good wishes and dainty gifts from the guests. Music played in the background and champagne was served in tall-necked glasses that caught the light of many chandeliers. The outfits were elegant and perfectly coordinated.

"Violet!" Shrill voices called her from behind. Turning around she saw twins Priscilla and Penelope Damlich hurrying toward her.

"You made it!" Violet exclaimed.

"Of course we did!" Priscilla told her. "We wouldn't miss this party for the world."

Priscilla and Penelope were the closest thing Violet had to best friends. Violet was generally a private person, but she enjoyed the twins company and getting to hear about their crazy escapades.

"Did you see Amelia Cathrage? She looks like a grape." Priscilla began, her eyes bright.

"And Violet, is it true that dress was custom made?" Penelope interrupted.

Just then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joseph come through the doors with his father and mother. She always watched when he came into a room because he would always look at himself first. Sure enough, he paused at the mirror on the wall. Smiling like a cad, he ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, his hazel eyes gleaming. He thinks he's very attractive, she thought. Quickly, she averted her eyes behind her fan so he wouldn't see her watching. He would find her soon enough. There was no need to initiate it.

"Come on," She said linking arms with her friends, "Let's go into the ballroom."  
The girls came in just in time to hear Gnomeo welcoming all the guests.

"On behalf of my beautiful wife Juliet and myself, I would like to thank all of you for coming to our home tonight. Obviously, we have a lot to celebrate. First, I have to congratulate and publicly endorse one of my best friends, Mercutio on running for mayor. Maybe now, he will settle down and find a wife." This got some laughter and applause. "More importantly though, I would like to acknowledge my daughter, Miss Violet Rose on turning seventeen today. "

"That's you!" Priscilla whisper-exclaimed behind her periwinkle silken glove and Violet immediately straightened her spine.

"I remember when she was born and ever since she has brought nothing but happiness to me and the people she meets." The ballroom erupted in polite applause and Violet tried to enjoy it, smiling graciously.

"On that note, I propose a toast." Gnomeo declared, raising his champagne glass which prompted others to do the same.

"To good family and to good friends, and especially to Violet."

"To Violet." The guests echoed, before sipping their drinks.

"That was so cool." Penelope said, as the chatter commenced once more.

The orchestra struck up a lively waltz and couples began to gravitate to the dancefloor.

"Joseph's coming." Priscila hissed in Violet's ear.

"May I have this dance?" Joseph said, approaching her.

"Yes." Violet replied, letting him lead her into the crowd. She could feel the twins smiling with excitement behind her back.

"You look wonderful tonight." He told her as they began to dance, his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you." Violet replied. As they danced, she couldn't help but notice his eyes wander all around the room watching others. Seeing if they were watching him. She wished they had more to talk about between the two of them.

"I nearly forgot, happy birthday." Joseph said, his breath was warm on her ear.

"Thank you, again." Violet said. Again, she wished the conversation would continue but she didn' t know if he even cared to hear about her dance shoes or the annoying new maid. Knowing him, he wouldn't really listen anyway. The last strands of music faded out and Violet slowly moved out of his grasp.

"I'm going to find my friends." She told him.

"Alright. We'll dance some more later." Joseph agreed. As he melted into the crowd, Violet remembered when they first met. She had liked him a lot more then. Luckily, Penelope and Priscilla were sitting with some other girls and Violet joined them and their glittering gossip.

As the chandelier sparkled overhead and the music whirled, Violet Bluebury blew out a tiny candle on a piece of lemon cake as the girls around her applauded. Somehow, she'd hoped she might feel different or older but so far that didn't seem to be the case.

As usual, Gnomeo and Juliet always danced a few dances at balls. Not many because they had to be social with other people but enough so that they got to spend some time together. Juliet's dress was a deep navy blue but completely covered in many little jewels of all colors. Colors from other women's dresses flashed by as she waltzed. She noticed a particularly red one and was reminded of her first ball and how she'd met her husband there. As the music turned slow, she leaned against his chest and looked up.

"Reminds you of the night we met, doesn't it?" She asked.

"I was thinking our engagement ball but I like that one too." Gnomeo replied with a faraway smile.

"Speaking of, have you heard from your mother lately?" Juliet asked, trying not to sound completely random.

"Not in a while." Gnomeo answered. "Why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering." She replied.

"Have you heard from your dad?" He inquired and Juliet decided now was her chance to get the ball rolling.

"Well, actually that's what I-"

Her statement was cut off by a man's voice. "Gnomeo! Could you come here for a moment? We need you to settle something!"

"Mercutio." Gnomeo shook his head. "'I'll go after this dance."

"Go ahead." Juliet told him sweetly. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." She kissed his cheek gently wishing that the happiness of this night could never end. Then she remembered the letter from her father. She hadn't opened it and right now she felt this urge to. Quickly, she excused herself and hurried up to her room. In a fearful hurry, she tore the letter from the envelope and opened it. Her green eyes darted across the page. Without realizing it, Juliet sank to her knees, her dress pooling around her. Her breath was shaky. She read the letter again and let her head fall into her hands. In the corner of her ear, she heard the music and knew she had a duty. Standing up, she put the letter on the bed and hurried down to the ball, determined not to show that anything was wrong.

As the last strands of music of the last song faded into the echoing ballroom, Violet felt happy. The ball had been a success and would be talked about for days after, according to the twins who hugged her tightly before leaving in their carriage.

"Thanks for the dances." Joseph said, as he was departing. They were the only ones on the marble stairs out front.

"You're welcome." Violet replied with a small smile.

He paused for a moment and took her hand. Violet was confused. Maybe he wants to say something, she thought. Or maybe he's going to try and kiss me. Her heart started to race.

"You looked lovely tonight, it was wonderful." Joseph said and with that, he hurried down the stairs to the awaiting carriage. Violet stood there and watched him go and very much felt like she had been robbed of what could have been a very magical moment. Soon it would be midnight and her birthday would be over. She had really thought something big would happen today but now she didn't think that at all.

Once all the guests had left and cleanup was underway, Juliet could finally trudge up to her room. First, she checked on Violet who appeared to be sleeping, all wrapped in covers. She lovingly brushed the hair off her daughter's forehead lightly before slipping out. As she put on her lacy nightgown, she realized how tired she was and how she still had to talk to Gnomeo about the letter. She grabbed it and crawled into the bed they had shared since the start of their marriage.

Gnomeo came in shortly after and right away noticed her expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Not really. I just, I received a letter from New York this morning, that's what I wanted to tell you." Juliet told him.

"New York?" Gnomeo repeated. "Is everything okay?" Even though he was in the process of taking off his shirt he hurried over and sat next to her.

Juliet opened her mouth to say yes but she couldn't so she just shook her head.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Gnomeo asked, this time with more seriousness.

"It-it's my dad." Juliet stammered, trying to hold it together. She handed him the letter.

 _Dear Gnomeo and Juliet,_

 _Where do I begin? I know this letter will come as a surprise to you so I apologize in advance._

 _I know that you have your reasons for staying away and I understand even though it has been difficult to accept. I also am sorry that those reasons exist. The sporadic letters I receive from either of you are hardly enough to suffice for nearly seventeen years of separation. However, I have been in declining health for some time and I fear that my days are numbered. I want to see you and my granddaughter one last time, but am not up for traveling overseas. I can't force you to come but I can sincerely implore you do. It is my final request. I know that I have not always been the most supportive father but you can't say I didn't love you and I still do and I want nothing more than to see my family one last time._

 _I've enclosed money for tickets, though I know you don't need it. I don't even know if you'll actually spend it on them. If you do come, please let me know in advance and please truly consider it._

 _I love you and Violet very dearly and look forward to hearing your response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Redbrick._

 _P.S. Gnomeo, I know your mother feels similarly to me. She misses you too but has not tried writing in a while because it makes her sad._

"Oh Juliet." Gnomeo said, when he finished reading it.

"My dad might be dying." Juliet told him, and when she said it, tears fell even though she didn't want them to.

Gnomeo gathered her into his arms quickly. "Don't cry." He whispered.

"I can't stand to see you cry."

"What do we do?" She asked. "Do we go back? Gnomeo, I'm scared."

"It's been seventeen years." Gnomeo marveled. "It really has been a long time."

"And Violet doesn't even know." Juliet whispered.

Gnomeo looked away. "You could just go see him."

"No. I won't go without you. I'm not going back there to him by myself." She told him.

"Then Violet has to know. She has grandparents in America and she has no idea." Gnomeo frowned.

"We were trying to protect her, Gnomeo." Juliet reminded him. "It was every bit your decision as mine. If we hadn't who knows if our parents wouldn't have tried to take her away."

"That's true." Gnomeo sighed. "Moving here was to protect her, keeping them away was to protect her, all we've done is to protect her."

"She'll understand." Juliet said, trying to reason.

"So we're going back?' Gnomeo affirmed. "We are doing what we thought we'd never do and going back to see our parents?"

"I don't know, should we?" Juliet wavered and Gnomeo paused thoughtfully.

"They're our parents." Gnomeo said. "I know we'd regret it if they, you know, died and we didn't see them."

"You're right." Juliet agreed as he continued undressing. She wished things weren't this way.

"We'll try to explain this to Violet tomorrow, I suppose." Gnomeo muttered.

"I'll write Nanette too, maybe she can tell us more." Juliet said. Gnomeo crawled into bed next to her and they stared at the canopy above.

"No matter what, it's going to be okay. We have each other." He told her, gently stroking her hair.

"I know." Juliet replied, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gnomeo replied sleepily, nodding off. Juliet however stayed awake and tried to imagine what kind of issues she'd be facing in the weeks ahead.

 **hope you like it! tell me what you think and have an awesome spring! i should hopefully have a new story coming soon but we'll see if i get my ideas straight.**

 **special thanks to all the wonderful writers here! the stories are amazing and i love going back to read them. Enjoy this one! xoxoxoxo- lorelibelle54**


	2. Welcome to America

**hi everyone! sorry for the delay I just slowly wrote this. It's kind of a fast chapter but it more or less sets the setting for the story which is important. Hope everyone's school year is going well and winding down. Of course, I should be studying for exams but whenever i have stuff to accomplish, i'm more distractable and i do all this. for anyone graduating, CONGRATS.**

 **all the stories and writers here are amazing so do read their stories if you don't. Also, please please read and review this because it's super nice to know people like my stories :) i'm working on a new story but I'm suddenly torn between two ideas and I'm not sure how to pick so yeah i gotta get on that hahaha.**

 **hope summer comes very fast for everyone. enjoy this chapter!**

Juliet sat at the table in her favorite crimson and gold dress. Her stomach was in knots and she kept twisting her hands. She was nervous. Violet would be home from her day classes at the academy in a few minutes and that was when Juliet and Gnomeo were planning to tell her that she had grandparents and some extended family in America. She had known this day would come but she hadn't thought so soon.

"It's going to be fine." Gnomeo said, looking over at her. "She'll understand."

"I hope you're right." Juliet replied, twisting a chestnut curl around her finger.

Just then, the door opened. "I'm home!" Violet's cheery voice called.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Juliet asked. Violet walked into the room, her bag still slung over her shoulder.

"It was fine but why do you look so serious?" Violet asked and Juliet couldn't believe she was that obvious.

"We need to talk to you." Gnomeo explained, gently. Violet's granny-smith apple green eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, darling not really." Juliet told her as Violet sank slowly into a chair.

"Then what is it?" Violet inquired.  
Juliet took a deep breath and made eye contact with Gnomeo.

"You know where we came from right?" Juliet began, her heart pounding.

"America. You guys moved here when I was a baby." Violet said quizzically.

"Yes. But we never mentioned any family left there, did we?" Juliet asked, trying to ease into it.

"No, I didn't think there was any family." Violet replied, her voice trailing off at the end. She looked up at her parents.

"Well, you see, that's where it gets complicated." Juliet began.

"You know why we left the states right?" Gnomeo asked.

"Well, now I'm not so sure." Violet said, defensively.

"Back there, your mom and I came from different families and our families really disliked each other. Like since forever." Gnomeo explained. "Our whole relationship had to be a secret and once it wasn't, it wasn't very accepted."

"I knew you came from rival families but I don't see where you're going with this." Violet replied, cautiously.

"When we left, we wanted to protect you. We were afraid our families might try and take you or someone might harm you." Juliet told her.

"But circumstances have changed, and it's time you knew that you have relatives in New York and they want to see us." Gnomeo said, gently.

"What?" Violet replied, her voice full of shock. "And you never told me?"

"We wanted to protect you!" Juliet replied and Violet looked away.

"I don't know what to say." Violet whispered.

"That's alright, but look here this is my mother or your grandmother and she is still alive. You know my dad died when I was very young." Gnomeo said. He pushed a photograph forward and pointed to the plump woman in a big blue dress who sat in the center.

"That's my mom, Katherine. The guy on the left is me when I was your age and the small guy on the right is my cousin, so your great uncle, Benny."

"I can't believe this." Violet whispered. She turned to her mother. "You too?"

The betrayal in Violet's eyes broke Juliet's heart just a little.

"Yes." Juliet replied. She too had a photograph.

"My father, your grandad, is still alive."

"But your mom died?" Violet asked to confirm.

"Yes I was ten."

"Is that all? I mean, what else is there?"

Gnomeo looked at Juliet. "I think so, but if there's anything you want to know-"

"N-no thanks. I think I've heard enough." Violet replied, cutting him off. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone."

"Violet, we're sorry!" Juliet called as Violet left the room. Violet didn't look back.

Violet ran into her room and dove into the bed, which is where she usually ended up when she was sad. She couldn't believe her parents would lie to her for seventeen years. She couldn't believe she had grandparents and great uncles and family. She just couldn't believe it. How could she have never thought twice or seen past her parents vague answers? She hated them for not telling her. Well, she didn't hate them but she was really upset and just confused. Deep down though, she knew she wanted to know more. Who were these people she was related to? What was their story? But knowing more would require talking to her parents and she wasn't really ready to do that yet. Then she had an idea. Featherstone was coming later for dinner! She didn't know what he knew, but maybe he could help. She hoped he hadn't been keeping these secrets too.

After a dinner where she didn't speak, Violet retreated to the sun porch. She sat on her favorite wicker chair under a thin and knit blanket.

"Hello!" She called upon seeing Featherstone come in.

"Violet." He smiled warmly. "I hear you've had quite a day." Violet craned her head to see if her parents were listening.

"Yes it was awful, they've been lying to me the whole time I've been alive." Violet told him.

"Now, it's not like that." He replied.

"Then what is it?" She asked, sort of already knowing.

"They wanted to protect you. Trust me, it wasn't an easy choice but they only did it because they love you." Featherstone reminded her.

"I know." Violet mumbled, feeling guilty.

"But you have a right to be upset, it's a lot to take in." Featherstone said.

Violet sighed. "It's crazy but I'll be fine, it could be worse."

"Exactly." Featherstone told her.

"So, what are they like?" Violet asked, seriously.

"Your family?" He asked.

"Yes." Violet replied.

"I can't really say, I didn't know them too well. You should ask your parents." Featherstone told her thoughtfully.

"I don't want to talk to them." Violet sighed.

"You can't be angry at them forever." Featherstone reminded her.

"I know." Violet replied. "It's just not fair what they did, springing this all on me at once like this. And so out of nowhere too. Why tell me now? Why this day? Why this age? What good does it do me to know that I do have family besides my parents that live an ocean away and haven't seen me since I was a baby? Why now?" Violet exclaimed. It wasn't like her to burst out her thoughts like that but this was different than anything she'd ever had happen to her.

"Well, it's not completely random." Featherstone told her.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Your grandfather is very sick and he wrote saying that his last wish was to see you and your mother again."

"Oh." Violet said, stunned.

"It's not an easy time for anyone." Featherstone told her.

"Oh my goodness, my poor mother." Violet whispered feeling her heart get sad and Featherstone nodded.  
"Thanks." Violet told him. "This helped."

"Good." Featherstone replied.

After Featherstone left, Violet found her mother in her parents room.

"Violet!" Juliet said, suprised.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, earlier." Violet said, shuffling in.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright. I would have reacted a lot worse if had been me." Juliet replied and Violet smiled ruefully.

"Come here." Juliet said and Violet sat next to her on the little couch. "I'm sorry we had to spring this on you, like this."

"It's okay. I talked to Featherstone." Violet told her as Juliet put her arms around her daughter.

"I know about your dad." She didn't call him grandpa because that just seemed too informal for a man she didn't even remember.

"You do?" Juliet asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. I'm very sorry that must be so hard." Violet said, biting her lip.

"I guess it hasn't really hit me yet, that he might pass away." Juliet admitted. "I've been so worried you would hate me forever."

"I couldn't ever hate you or dad!" Violet told her and Juliet chuckled.

"Well, I can tell you that I sometimes hated my dad."

"Really?" Violet asked. "Wasn't he anything like daddy?"

Juliet shook her head. "Maybe he was before my mother died. But afterwards, he was distant and very strict with me. I didn't get to go to balls and such. He saw me as very delicate and I didn't see myself as that. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to your dad, he was the first man in my life to really see me as a person."

"He doesn't sound very nice." Violet said, honestly.

"He usually wasn't, especially not to your father. But he really was that way because he wanted to protect me. I was all he had to love." Violet noticed tears dancing on her mother's eyes.

"Kind of the way you were trying to protect me." Violet finally pointed out. Juliet turned to look at her.

"I never thought of it like that." She said, her voice quiet. "I suppose somewhere the line between love and protectiveness gets blurred. Oh Violet, I am so sorry we ever kept this a secret from you."

"It's okay, I understand. I just have a lot of questions about them and what your life was like, I guess." Violet replied.

"I'll answer all of them." Juliet told her. "Anything you want to know."

Just then, Gnomeo came into the room.

"Have my favorite girls finally sorted this out?" He asked.

"Yes." Violet replied.

"Good." Gnomeo replied, sitting next to them. "Violet, I'm really sorry about this."

"It's alright." Violet replied. "I know about mom's dad."

Gnomeo nodded. "We're writing to know more, but it might mean a visit to the states."  
"But Violet, if you don't want to go we won't make you." Juliet interjected.

"No, I think I would" Violet told her.

"Really?" Gnomeo was surprised,

"Yes. Speaking of, what's your mom like?" Violet asked her dad.

"She's very refined." Gnomeo began. "She's a wonderful person even if she comes off harsh at first."

"I just can't imagine them, my grandparents I mean. Wow, it's really weird to use the word grandparents." She marveled.

"Well if it helps, I know they want to meet you." Juliet said.

"This is all just so crazy." Violet said in awe

"For sure." Juliet replied softly as the family watched the sun set.

After Violet had gone to bed happy, Gnomeo and Juliet could breathe again.

"Thank goodness, she' s alright now." Juliet said, stretching her legs.

"I'm proud of her. She could have reacted a lot worse. We shouldn't have kept that stuff from her." Gnomeo responded as he started to get ready for bed.

"I guess not." Juliet faltered. "All those decisions seem like a world away."

"It really was a different time." Gnomeo said and he was right.

Juliet sighed. Years devoted to leaving the past behind now were all for nothing.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe they've changed." She said simply.

"Maybe." Gnomeo replied. "That's one of those things we won't be able to gauge until we get there."

"Exactly." Juliet exclaimed as she climbed under the sheets, shivering a little. The nights were still cool, even if the days were comfortably warm.

"This whole thing just makes me question what we did." Gnomeo admitted. The glow of the moonlight seemed to outline his best features.

"But Gnomeo, remember how you were going to take that lower position for that man who was buying the company? Remember how some man tried to steal Violet right out of her crib? Remember how our parents forbid us being together? I'm not saying that it wasn't a mistake to not tell Violet about her family until now but we did what we had to do." Juliet replied, a little heatedly. She hated the way regret sat in her stomach like lead.

Gnomeo nodded. "That's true."

"I just can't believe this is all happening!" Juliet sighed as she fell back onto the bed.

"It's going to alright." Gnomeo promised her as he lay next to her. He stretched out his big arms and Juliet found her way into them.

"Your dad's a tough guy, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Gnomeo told her.

"I hope so." Juliet whispered.

"We'll start planning the trip tomorrow." He said and Juliet nodded in agreement.

"I'm so lucky to have you in all this." Juliet told him. Gnomeo didn't respond. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently at first and then slowly deepening as she pulled him closer to her. They pulled apart for a second and the sly glimmer in his eyes met hers, both knowing where this was going.

WEEKS LATER

Juliet and Violet were running around the house trying to pack as they were leaving the next day.

"It's just two weeks, right?" Violet asked.

"For now." Juliet told her as she threw more dresses onto the bed. They had bought the tickets but things could always be changed depending on what they found when they got there.

"Oh I just don't know what I'm going to want!" Juliet exclaimed. This trip wasn't as easy to pack for because she wasn't very excited about it. Normally if they were jetting off to Paris or Moscow or somewhere tropical, she'd be throwing in whatever. But for this trip, she knew that everything she did or even wore mattered a lot. It threw her off.

"What you have is fine." Violet replied. "You don't need all this other stuff."

"I suppose not." Juliet agreed, sitting down. "How's your packing going?"

"I'm mostly finished." Violet said. "Will I need a ball gown?"

"Oh yes." Juliet told her. "If there's anything your grandparents were known for, it was their parties."

"New York also has a lot of good ballets too." Violet added.

"It does. Maybe we can get tickets for one of them." Juliet replied, picking up Nanette's letter which she had read over and over again.

 _Julie,_

 _You sounded so worried in your letter. Your father's health has been in decline for a while but I cannot say how he's really doing. You remember how private he was. That said, I'm very happy you're coming back. It seems I visit you but you've never come home. I think it will be good, I really do. Your family wants to see you and Gnomeo's does too. Everyone is very curious about your Violet. Especially my daughter. I think Violet would be a good influence on her, honestly. Also, thank goodness you finally told Violet about her family. I'm not going to chastise you on that because I'm sure you and Gnomeo have done that to yourselves enough. I'm glad she's warmed up to the idea of them. You're lucky! On a serious note, I know you will dread this trip but I think it will be good. It's about time you came home._

 _Also, the guesthouse is ready for you! If I do say so myself, it looks lovely._

 _See you soon._

 _Be careful and I love you, hon._

 _Give my love to your family._

\- _Nanette._

"It would be amazing to dance there, it's becoming a capital for that sort of thing." Violet rambled on.

"Well, that's great! Now you have something to be excited about." Juliet responded, snapping out of her trance.

"I'm excited to meet my family too." Violet said, unable to sit still.

"Violet, we're your family. Your father and I." Juliet said, suddenly serious. Violet was taken aback.

"I know but so are they. I mean we have some of the same DNA."

"I mean technically yes, but just don't forget." Juliet was scaring Violet a little.

"Mama, I'm not going to like them better than you and dad." Violet replied.

"I'm not worried about that!" Juliet blanched. She didn't even know why she'd said that family thing.

"You don't have to protect me like that." Violet told her.

Yes I do. Juliet thought. It's all I've done your whole life. But that's not what she said.

"I know." She told her daughter.

The next morning, Gnomeo woke them up early. It was a cloudy morning and rain was spitting from the sky. Violet had a new soft pink traveling coat that matched her hat and went with her white shoes. Her hair was in a simple updo with her usual flyway curls blowing in the sea winds. She clutched her suitcase in her gloved hands as her father checked their tickets with the attendant. Her mother also looked very classy in her purple coat. Only Violet knew that her mother wore purple when she wanted to make a statement.

"We're good to go." Gnomeo told them.

"Thanks love." Juliet replied.

"Featherstone knows to feed Shroom and Gigi right?" Violet worried.

"He does. He also knows to watch the house and make sure the garden gets watered." He reassured her.

"Good." Violet replied as they boarded the boat. Quickly, they found their suite in first class. It had two bedrooms, a sitting room, and a bathroom. It was much fancier compared to the steerage areas that were packed full of immigrants.

The family emerged on the dock as the boat pulled away from the shore and Violet couldn't help but laugh as the salty water sprayed her face. America was just a sea away!

That night as she lay listening to the rocking waves, Violet wondered what seeing her family would be like. She wondered if they would even like her. She clutched the blankets just a little closer to her chin. A part of her wished the boat would just turn around and she wouldn't have to face this. She fell asleep distraught and woke up feeling disoriented to morning sunlight.

"Good morning." Her mother said softly kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Violet whispered. "I tossed and turned all night."

"I know." Juliet replied. "I heard you tossing around."

"I guess it was the rough waters or something." Violet sighed as Juliet got her tray of breakfast that they had ordered right to the room.

"Maybe, or you're nervous about tomorrow." Juliet guessed.

"Tomorrow? We don't get there until tomorrow afternoon?" Violet exclaimed. She was awake now.

"The weather last night slowed us down. It's alright though, these things happen." Violet shook her head.

"We'll find things to entertain us in the meantime." Juliet promised. Violet spent most the day playing cards and painting. But the boat wasn't so steady and so her paintings turned out runnier than she thought. She did like the dining rooms though. It was fun to eat and watch the ocean go by and up in first class they had music and dancing. Also, there were handsome sailors to watch. Despite her initial panic, the promised arrival came sooner than she thought.

"We're going to be here any moment." Juliet told her as they packed their things.

"Violet, if you look out the window you'll get your first glimpse of New York City." Gnomeo called. Violet ran to the window and she could just barely make out a crowded shoreline.

"Wow, we're really here!" She breathed and her breath fogged up the glass.

"Don't forget your coat." Her mother doted, handing her the soft pink coat.

"Don't forget your own coat!" Gnomeo teased her, helping Juliet into hers and she ran her hand along his cheek gently. Juliet was so grateful he was there.

"I think we're ready." He said, surveying the room one last time.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Juliet whispered, just so he could hear.

"We're ready." He said and Violet nodded excitedly. Clutching suitcases, they made their way to the front of the boat.

"New York City!" The conductor called and the family pushed their way to the front of the crowd. In a flurry on minutes, they were off the too crowded boat and Violet was taking her first steps on American soil. Nanette had sent over a carriage and sure enough it was waiting for them. Gnomeo helped the girls up and once the bags were secure, they headed off to Nanette and Paris's who were offering them their guesthouse. It was an easier choice than which of Gnomeo and Juliet's parents they should stay with. And a lot homier than a hotel. As they drove, Violet became entranced. All around there were things to see. Violet looked every which way hardly able to take it in. It was amazing! People called out to each other from every direction and buildings were just starting to grow. It was exhilarating.

Juliet was soaking in memories. This skyline and storefronts had been her home for her whole girlhood. She looked over at Gnomeo. She knew he was feeling a similar way. She reached over and squeezed his hand. It was easier to focus on Violet's awe and curiosity and how much joy that brought her.

Soon, they were out the inner city and into the streets where manors on large acres of land were all you could see. Juliet was practically drowning in the nostalgia of it all.

The carriage stopped at a modest mansion that was at the top of a stone walkway. Knockout roses caused the green grass to be lined with fuchsia. An expansive picture window was visible even from the street. Nanette did well for herself, Juliet thought. Paris is a good man even if I did leave him at the altar. Luckily for Juliet, Paris was on a science expedition in the Galapagos and wouldn't be back until the end of their trip. She also knew that Nanette had a daughter who was a little younger than Violet. However, every time that Nanette had come to London to visit she had left her daughter at home so Juliet had only ever seen portraits.

"We're here!" The driver called. Gnomeo helped Juliet and Violet out of the carriage and as they grabbed their suitcases, Nanette came running down the walkway clutching her skirts to get them.

"You're here!" She cried.

"Nanette!" Juliet exclaimed. She dropped her suitcase and ran to embrace her friend.

"Oh how was your trip? Did you get seasick?" Nanette babbled. Juliet didn't even have a chance to answer before Nanette moved on.

"Gnomeo! You are still so handsome, it's good to see you!" She hugged him too as Juliet laughed.

"And Violet! You have gotten so much bigger since I last saw you!" Violet soon found herself immersed in Nanette's musky perfume.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too!" She replied, speaking for everyone.

"Oh you've just got to come inside! I'll show you to the guesthouse first so you can put this luggage down and then you have to see what I've done with decorations and you can meet Poppy!" Nanette rambled.

"Your daughter." Juliet confirmed mostly for Violet's sake.

"Yes. Now let's go!" Nanette called.

The guesthouse was very nice and perfect to stay in. Juliet and Gnomeo were impressed.

"We don't use it very often." Nanette pointed out.

"It's very nice." Juliet told her as she put her bags next to Gnomeo's stuff in the master bedroom.

"What do you think, Violet?" Her dad asked her.

"I like it." Violet replied. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Gnomeo said, finally. He was just trying to focus on actions and going through the motions rather than deal with all the feelings and thoughts that were bothering him about this trip. He was afraid of Juliet's dad's condition and what it would do to Juliet. He was a tiny bit afraid she wouldn't come back to London. A part of him thought that Lord Redbrick would try to take her away from him and the thought scared him more than anything. He was also afraid to see his mother. He had done a poor job of keeping in touch with her. That said, he hadn't hesitated to send her money for her expansive travels. Being here brought him back to time when he was young and unsure and he didn't like it.

"You've got to see my house!" Nanette was saying and that broke him from his trance of worry. They followed her to the mansion, still in their coats because it was a little chilly.

"Oh Nanette!" Juliet exclaimed when they got inside. "It is really nice. It's beautiful." And it was. Vivid paintings lined the walls and brought out accent colors in the furniture. Juliet knew the stone fireplace, chandelier, marble floors, and winding staircase had always been dreams of Nanette's.

"I know right?" Nanette replied causing the women to laugh before Nanette yelled again. "Poppy? Poppy Elizabeth?"

"I'm coming!" A voice called from upstairs and Nanette shook her head.

"She's been foul all morning." She told Juliet. Suddenly, Violet was nervous when she overheard that. Poppy already sounded very intimidating. She probably wouldn't like Violet. Girls usually mistook Violet's generally introverted nature as snobbish. Violet was older too. She hoped that their mothers didn't expect them to be best friends.

"I'm here, mother." Poppy said, standing poised at the top of the stairs.

Poppy Davenport was young by societies standards but she was already beautiful and notorious. Her hair was auburn with hints of blonde. Her lips were naturally larger so she kept them red for dramatic effect. Her eyes were hazel and expressive. Her nose had the confident tilt of an upper class lady. Her red dress highlighted her delicate shoulders and narrow waist.

"Poppy, this is Juliet and her husband Gnomeo and their daughter Violet." Nanette said.

"Nice to meet you." Poppy replied, shaking each of their hands and flashing her signature white smile.

"They're visiting from London and they'll be staying in our guest house." Nanette told her daughter.

"How wonderful." Poppy said, mildly.

"I can have the cook put some tea on!" Nanette told them graciously. "If you're hungry or prefer coffee, whatever you want."

"Actually, maybe later." Juliet told Nanette. "I want to see my dad as soon as we can and I know Gnomeo wants to see his mum."

Nanette nodded.

"Is it weird finding out you have grandparents you never knew about?" Poppy asked Violet quietly, surprising her.

"I guess." Violet replied. "I mean I was shocked at first."

"I bet." Poppy responded, looking away.

"Well, we'll be going, I suppose." Gnomeo said and that was Violet's cue to leave.

"See you later!" She called to Nanette and Poppy.

The family made their way back to the carriage. "I missed her." Juliet told Gnomeo.

"I know." He replied, putting his arm around her.

The ride to Redbrick manor was silent. No one knew what to say to make the nerve-wracking situation more bearable. Juliet was afraid she would be too late or her father would be so sick, he wouldn't be really there. She was expecting the worst. Gnomeo was afraid of the sorrow in his mother's eyes and the guilt he knew he would feel. He was afraid that Juliet's father would change everything for them. Violet was simply afraid. Afraid to meet her grandparents and family. She wanted them to like her and she wanted to like them too. But so much could go wrong.

The carriage stopped and Juliet was faced with the same home she had grown up in and escaped. Red bricks, red roses, the Italian style architecture, the clock tower, the black iron gates. Gnomeo had climbed that fence many times. She could just see the balcony on her old room. She could see doors with locked that Gnomeo had picked with her hairpin. I can't believe I'm here, she thought.

Gnomeo helped her down from the carriage and her eyes met his in a worried pause.

"You can do this." He whispered. "We can do this. Also, I love you."

"I love you too." She said, sweetly.

As the family walked up the stairs, Gnomeo had the sinking feeling he was being lead to an execution.

"I didn't realize the house was so big!" Violet breathed, breaking the silence.

"Yes, this is where I grew up." Juliet said, almost flustered.

Slowly, she knocked with the brass knocker. A maid answered almost instantly.

"Hello, I'm here to see my father." She said, her voice shaking more than she would have liked.

"He's expecting you." The worker replied, curtly.

"Great thanks." Juliet told her.

"He's right this way."

Juliet took a deep breath. Violet's eyes were wide and Gnomeo was messing with his hair trying to be his most presentable. The doors to the study opened and Juliet was surprised at what she saw.

"Juliet." Her father said. She couldn't see his face as the back of his chair was facing them.

"You're here."

"Yes." She breathed. "I'm here Dad. I've come back."J

 **there you have it! enjoy! love-lorelibelle54**


	3. It Happened at the Ball

**hi readers! i know it's been a while but i really just wanted to relax and watch tv and read and that's what i did. Also I took an amazing vacation so that was lovely and it really got me back in that creative groove. Also, my computer has been acting super weird so I'm afraid it may crash so I've been trying to limit how much I use it and that's like torture when you just want to write! Excuses aside, this chapter is pretty good and a little fluffy and easy to get through. I think you all will like it. As usual, PLEASE check out all the stories here, new and old. I am one of many great authors on here (for instance, jbabe? a literal goddess who writes super long and exciting chapters way more often than me! Check her out.) Also if you like this or you like me, or my stories, please feel free to reach out (though I am bad at checking my PMS) or leaving a nice review. Feedback and ideas are always welcome! Hope everyone enjoys these last few weeks of summer. I am so so sad that July is practically over. So so sad.**

 **Okay enough, blabbering. I present to you, chapter three! xooxox**

Lord Redbrick turned around to face his daughter and Juliet's heart quickened. His eyes were tired and the wrinkles on his face more pronounced. He wasn't thinner and he was standing, dressed, alert. She swallowed, unsure.

"It's really you." He said, his voice raspy. Juliet nodded and suddenly her father was embracing her. She felt his bones against her and his cigar and cologne scent was strangely familiar.

"Dad." She whispered. He let her go, his eyes studying her face.

"You still have your mother's eyes." He told her.

"Yes." Juliet replied, softly. She stepped out of the way.

"And you're my granddaughter, Violet." He said her name so reverently.

"And you're my grandfather." Violet said. The word grandfather felt strange and unfamiliar.

"You resemble your mother." Lord Redbrick smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Violet replied, surprised. Most people didn't notice the physical similarities like their noses and their smiles.

"You've truly grown up." He said, pride evident in his brown eyes.

"She has." Juliet answered and Lord Redbrick nodded.

"Gnomeo, you've done well for them." Lord Redbrick said, acknowledging Gnomeo who had stood off to the side, silent.

"Thank you, sir." Gnomeo said, trying to stand tall.

"Of course he has. He's my son." Lady Bluebury replied. Katherine Bluebury stood in the doorway. Her head was regal and high and her blue dress lined with fur, stood out against the red and gold décor.

"Mom!" Gnomeo exclaimed. "You're here!"

"My son!" Lady Bluebury exclaimed, emotion rising in her cheeks. She hugged Gnomeo tightly and Gnomeo felt like a small boy again in her embrace.

"It's good to see you, Mum." Gnomeo told her as she pulled away to get a good look at him.

"Oh you too, my sweet boy. How you resemble your father!" Lady Bluebury wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks Mum." Gnomeo replied, smiling.

"And where's my granddaughter?" She asked him.

"Right here." Gnomeo said. "Mother, this is Violet, our daughter."

"Hi." Violet said, shyly.

"She's beautiful and so grown." Lady Bluebury exclaimed, taking Violet's hands in hers. Violet felt the clamminess of the older woman's hands through her silk gloves.

"Thank you." Violet said, trying to like this woman.

"She has your blonde hair, she looks just like you." Lady Bluebury smiled.

"My hair and her mother's eyes." Gnomeo replied.

"Indeed." Lady Bluebury agreed. She turned from Violet to Juliet.

"Juliet, you look well." She offered.

"Thank you." Juliet replied. "Your son has made sure I'm not anything less."

"Isn't he wonderful?" Lady Bluebury exclaimed.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Lord Redbrick offered.

"Yes, dad, you shouldn't be standing this long, here I'll get a chair." Juliet said, worriedly.

"It's alright, just get my cane we can go to the sitting room." Lord Redbrick rasped. Juliet grabbed it and they went to the sitting room. Lord Redbrick had maids pouring tea as they sat down.

"So Violet, what do you like to do?" Lady Bluebury asked, setting down her red and white china cup without drinking. "I just want to know all about you."

"Um, well, I like to dance, I take ballet classes at the London Royal Ballet, so I enjoy that." Violet offered, unsure about what to tell about herself.

"That's wonderful!" Lady Bluebury replied, touching Violet's arm lightly. "Perhaps I can get you tickets to one of our ballets here."

"Violet and I were talking about that before we came." Juliet told her nicely.

"Maybe we can all go together." Violet suggested.

"Maybe." Lady Bluebury said, eyeing Juliet.

"So you dance, what else?" Lord Redbrick asled.

"Well, I like to paint." She thought out loud. "I've travelled with my parents a lot. I spend a few hours a day with my tutors."

"That's very admirable." Lord Redbrick told her. "You sound like a very well rounded young lady."

"She is." Gnomeo said. "She's the best thing that happened to us." Violet looked away smiling. However, on the inside she was uncomfortable. She didn't love to talk about herself and all the compliments felt undeserved. She liked them but it also was weird.

"So Gnomeo, how's the business?" Lord Redbrick asked and Juliet smiled at him.

"It's doing good, I can't complain." Gnomeo answered. "It supports us and our lifestyle so that's good." His answer felt lame, even to him.

"How wonderful." Lady Bluebury sniffed.

"Yes, our house is very lovely, we have the most beautiful garden!" Violet chimed in.

"Ah yes, I wonder where your parents got that idea." Lady Bluebury smiled, wily.

"Both your grandparents have always been known for their gardens." Juliet explained to Violet.

"You can see them if you like." Lord Redbrick offered.

"She'd love to see both your gardens." Gnomeo interjected diplomatically.

"You could see mine all the time if you were staying with me." Lady Bluebury pointed out, her voice cool.

"And me as well!" Lord Redbirck huffed.

"Well, Nanette offered first and her guest house is quite lovely." Juliet said, skirting around the real issue. She and Gnomeo didn't want to have to choose between their parents for this.

"Yes, I always knew that Paris fellow was a good man. I tried to set him up with you, Julie!" Lord Redbrick said, obviously not choosing his words well. Violet had never heard of her mother being referred to as Julie. Her dad often used Jules, but never Julie. It made her think there was a side to her mother that she didn't know.

"I remember, Dad." Juliet said, testily.

"Of course, I was unaware that you were seeing someone behind my back-"

"Enough Cleon! There's no need to bring up unfortunate events." Lady Bluebury chided and Lord Redbrick sighed.

"It's probably for the best anyways, seeing how he's now married to your friend." Lord Redbrick told Juleit.

"Yes, they're very happy." Juliet told him. "Their daughter is a little younger than Violet."

"She's quite the socialite." Lady Bluebury added. "I've seen her at many a ball."

"Speaking of, I was thinking of hosting a ball tomorrow night, to welcome you back to New York." Lord Redbrick told the family.

"Oh Dad, you really don't have to." Juliet told him. She wasn't sure she even wanted to attend a ball where people would stare and things would be just like they were before she left New York. People would talk like they weren't there and they'd be the public entertainment all over again.

"No, I haven't had a reason to celebrate in a while. I insist." Gnomeo watched the guilt flash across Juliet's face and had to hide his anger.

"Well, I suppose I can't say no then." Juliet replied faking a smile. "Violet won't a ball be nice?"

"Um, yes. Of course it would." Violet answered, startled.

"Then it's settled." Lord Redbrick decided. "Also Juliet, I'm sure your cousin Tybalt would like to see you as well."

"Oh yes, how is he?" Juliet asked, remembering her drunken cousin.

"Married, but not happily." Lord Redbrick sighed. "He tends to get a little, er, wasted sometimes but he's doing alright." Juliet wasn't surprised.

"And Mum, what about Benny? I saw him when he came to London on holiday a few years back." Gnomeo asked.

"He's good. Unfortunetly, his family is up in Maine, visiting his wife's family but I told him you were coming and he's come up personally to see you." Lady Bluebury told him.

"Aw, that's great!" Gnomeo smiled. "Maybe he'd like to go to some of our old spots, for old times sake."

"I'm sure he would." Lady Bluebury replied. "You'll see him at the ball tomorrow."

"This ball will be a great opportunity to see all the old people again!" Lord Redbrick exclaimed. "All the old business men and the socialites. Well the ones that are still on the scene. More likely you'll meet their children, the next generation." Lady Bluebury said. "It will be just like old times."

Will it? Gnomeo wondered. And is "just like old times" good or bad?

"It will remind you what you loved about this city." Lord Redbrick added. Gnomeo looked at Juliet quizzically. Were their parents trying to get them to move back?

"There were things we loved about here, but there are also things we love about London." Juliet explained, gently.

"I know what you think of it here, but you watch out and Violet will find herself an American suitor. Goodness knows, there are plenty of them." Lady Bluebury said loudly.

Violet felt her cheeks grow pink and smiled even though she wanted to scream on the inside.

"Violet has many suitors in England too." Juliet added. This was getting weirder by the second for her.

"Lucky girl." Lord Redbrick commented. "She'll make a good match"

"Um, excuse me I have to use the powder room." Violet finally interjected, needing an excuse to flee for a bit.

"Of course, darling. Do you want me to come with you so you know where it is?" Juliet asked. Violet saw the hope in her mother's eyes but didn't want to talk to her.

"I saw it on the way in." She fibbed.

"Alright." Her mother replied and Violet trotted out of the room. Once she was out of their sight, she could breathe. She didn't know what to think. Did she like these people? Was she uncomfortable? Not knowing where to go, she went through a door and found herself in the garden. Red flowers jumped out at her and she couldn't help but admire the stone fountains and little benches. Sitting on one nearby, she cradled her head in her hands, gently pushing on her temples trying to calm down a little.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you alright?" An umfamilar voice startled her.

"I'm fine." She answered before looking up at the dark haired young man who stood over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She couldn't help but notice his piercing blue eyes that seemed to just know things.

"Y-yes." She stammered. "I just needed some air."

"I'm not surprised, honestly I couldn't have lasted through that conversation in there." He replied. She noticed his strong arms beneath his shirt. All her senses felt suddenly heightened.

"You were listening?" She replied. "That's pretty bold to be eavesdropping."

He shrugged and smirked but still looked kind. "I couldn't resist. I mean I've been hearing about this grand reunion for weeks."

"People are talking about this?" Violet realized that her family might be the talk of the town.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not, I'm not, part of that. High society I mean." Violet noticed his insecurity and was surprised. He seemed upper class.

"I work for Lady Bluebury, I do all the odd jobs, stable stuff." He told her.

"That's interesting," She replied.

He smiled, "She's been talking about it for weeks and I just became very curious about the famous "Violet Rose."

"So you already know who I am?" Violet asked, skeptically, her mouth turning up at the sides.

His smile caught hers. "Is that so much of a bad thing?"

Her heart fluttered. "Maybe, but maybe not."

"I think maybe not." He told her.

"So you know who I am but I don't know who you are?" She clarified. "That hardly seems fair."

"I'm Jack Rhodes" He extended his hand and she took it. "Now you know who I am."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." Violet replied with a smile. She stood up and glanced toward the house.

"I should go back or else they'll start to worry." She told him, reminded of her duty.

"You're leaving so soon?" He asked. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I hope so. It was a pleasure meeting you." Violet said, cooly.

"No, I assure you that the pleasure is all mine." He told her, combing his fingers through his thick and dark hair. Violet smiled and looked away.

"I'll see you around?" She couldn't help but ask, hopefully.

"Count on it!" He called as she walked away, her skirts in hand.

Violet returned to the stuffy living room feeling very much better. The way he looked at her made her feel so different inside. Like warm and sparkly and alive. It was the memory of his crooked grin that got through the dinner and dessert at the large oak table. It was the way his distinct and deep blue eyes had pierced hers that helped her watch her grandfather dramatically haul himself up from his chair to hug his daughter and granddaughter. It was the lightness of their conversation that she replayed in her head as she rode back to Nanette's. She didn't know what it was about this boy. Normally, she wouldn't even think twice about an encounter with a servant but for some reason he wouldn't leave her head. She felt silly. It would never become anything, she'd never see him again. They were too different as it was. But still, the conversation filled her with a warm glow that seemed to start from the inside out.

"Well, it could have gone worse." Gnomeo finally spoke as they were laying in bed.

"Yeah. I was just terrified the whole time." Juliet told him.

"I was too." He admitted. "But they weren't any worse than I expected."  
"My dad seemed okay. Not great but I thought it was worse." She said.

"My mother didn't overdo herself either. I appreciated that." Gnomeo observed.

"We missed them, didn't we?" Juliet accepted.

"Yeah. They're our parents after all." Gnomeo said, reminding her of one of the main reasons for this trip.

"Violet seemed alright, I wanted to talk to her about it but she seemed to be in her head, you know how she gets." Juliet told him.

"She just takes a while to process things so that they make sense in her world." He replied, bringing her closer.

"And a ball? I mean what was my dad trying to do?" Juliet couldn't help but scoff.

"It will be like any other ball, don't worry. We've been through the worst of them. Heck, I attended your engagement ball for Paris. I did that, we can do this easily." Gnomeo said, trying to make her feel better. Juliet smiled and kissed his rough cheek.

"I suppose you're right."

"Maybe we could visit the old Lawerence place." Gnomeo offered. Juliet felt her insides get warm with happy memories.

"I would like that, very very much." She whispered as sleep and his arms enveloped her.

The happy glow that Violet had felt lasted until the next evening as Violet was laced into her gown for the famed ball. It was winter white with royal purple flowers embroidered on it. The flowers started at the top and made their way down the frothy skirts. Her hair was half up and half down and she had purple fake flowers in her hair. She seemed to be covered in glittery powder. As she reached for her long silken gloves, she sighed. Tonight was going to be scary. Violet wasn't naturally outgoing and tended to shy away from being the center of attention. This wasn't something she would willingly do.

"Are you ready to go?" Her mother's voice startled her. Juliet wore a lilac dress with silken skirts that shined. The lace collar and sleeves highlighted Juliet's still nice figure and her hair was up with slight ringlets that framed her face. The purple was a nice contrast to the immediate draw to Juliet's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. Ready as I will ever be anyways," Violet offered.

"Good. That's good. You look beautiful." Juliet was always amazed at Violet's distinct beauty that was so different from her own. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she and Gnomeo had created this perfect person.

"Thanks so do you." Violet replied with a gracious smile.

"Well hurry down, we are going to follow Nanette and Poppy's carriage." Juliet told her.

"I'm coming now." Violet said, lifting her skirts.

Violet followed her mother down the stairs and found Nanette and Poppy waiting. Nanette wore a olive green conservative gown which really differed from Poppy's bold off the shoulder red one. Violet sensed that Poppy really enjoyed making a statement. She hadn't said many words to Poppy so far but she had no reason to dislike her. She certainly didn't seem as tempermental as Nanette's letters would lead one who didn't know better to think.

Finally, Gnomeo bustled down the stairs, his blonde hair slicked and combed. He was still adjusting his cuff links and Juliet good-naturedly fixed his black tie. Then they were ready to go.

When they arrived, guests in fancy clothes were already streaming in. Violet dismounted and took in the bustling scene. Her parents were right that this ball spared no expense.

As they walked inside, she took in the ornate ceilings and the large rooms with marble floors and glowing lights and red flowers and important people that made the large empty rooms feel useful and more intimate.

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her arm. It was Poppy.

"Stay with me." She ordered through her teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Violet replied as Poppy lead her forward.

"You need a friend, don't you? A guide? You need me and I'm going to help you." Poppy said with all matter-of-factness.

"Look you don't have to make me some charity case." Violet started but Poppy shook her head.

"You're not. You're my friend. You can't go in there alone and blind."

"We're friends?" Violet confirmed, surprised.

"Yes!" Poppy sighed, seemingly exasperated. "Of course we're friends! Now let's go!"

"Lead the way." Violet told her as they entered the grand ballroom, the main event of the evening. The girls were greeted by Lord Redbrick who was greeting everyone at the doors. Violet was relieved and surprised he had the stamina to be doing that.

"Ah Miss Poppy and dear Violet!" He exclaimed when he saw them.

"Hello, sir." Poppy replied and Violet smiled her kindest smile.

"I'm glad you're here." He said, mostly to Violet. "Now go in and enjoy yourself!"

"Thank you!" Poppy called loudly causing people to stare a little.

Of course as soon as Violet got away from her grandfather, her grandmother was right there to greet her, dressed in a pastel blue gown with a sparkling bodice and many bows.

"My darling granddaughter!" She exclaimed. "You are so beautiful! You look wonderful! And so do you, Miss Poppy."

"Thank you." The girls chorused before Poppy dragged Violet away.

"Sheesh, you're quite the center of attention." Poppy observed, raising a thin eyebrow.

"It's just my grandparents. They haven't seen me since I was a baby so they're a little over the top." Violet replied.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird. For you." Poppy agreed.

Poppy lead them over to a small couch where girls around their age were sitting. It reminded Violet of the balls back home. She sort of wished that Priscilla and Penelope were here.

"Poppy Davenport?" A girl with silky blonde hair and an indigo dress exclaimed.

"Hey!" Poppy exclaimed in a voice that was too high and peppy to be her real voice.

"You look lovely! Red is such a bold color but you look so good!" The girl continued, lightly hugging Poppy. "And who is this with you?"

"Right. This is Violet Bluebury." Poppy gestured to Violet.

"Bluebury as in Lady Bluebury?" The girl asked.

"Yes that's her grandmother and Lord Redbrick is her grandfather!" Poppy told her.

"Oh wait, I know who you are now! I'm Camille DeSheptan, nice to meet you." Camille exclaimed.

"You too." Violet replied.

"Violet this is Eliza Dixon, Greta Mariandea, and Emmaline Tate." Poppy said, gesturing to the three girls on the couch in pastel dresses.

"Nice to meet you." Violet repeated.

"So you're from London right? I can tell by your accent." A brunette in yellow who Violet thought was Eliza asked.

"Yes. We're visiting my family." Violet answered.

"Did your parents really leave because their parents didn't approve?" A mousy girl who Violet thought was Emmaline asked, her head behind her fan.

"Well yes but there was a lot of reasons, it wasn't just that." Violet did not enjoy the interrogation.

"Enough questions!" Poppy exclaimed. "Also where are the boys?"

"They were yachting this morning." Camille sighed. "But Violet, we're really are happy you're here."

Violet smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly Violet noticed a pack of guys around their age, laughing and messing around with each other. Those must be the boys that Poppy meant, she thought. They reminded her of the boys back home. One even looked like Joseph. Violet hadn't even thought about Joseph once on this trip until now.

"Can you be on your own for a little bit? I want to get to Henry Carsone before Eliza does." Poppy said slyly in Violet's ear.

"Go ahead." Violet said. "I need to go get a drink anyway."

Violet got up with Poppy and said she'd catch up with the other girls later. However, Poppy went to Henry and Violet went up the stairs. She was sure she heard the boys asking who she was but she didn't feel like doing another round of introductions. Hopefully Poppy would handle it.

The ballroom was surrounded by a balcony so if you were up there you could see the whole ballroom. Violet watched the dancing and the talking for a moment before taking a glass of champagne from a waiters tray. She thought she spotted her parents from so far up. As she strode along she noticed that the wall had some doors. Curious and not ready to go back to the commotion, she opened one. Suprisingly, it lead to a balcony. She felt soothed by the cool night air on her shoulders. Slowly, she slipped down the stairs and into the garden. The night lilies bloomed and she casually picked one, twirling the stem in her fingers.

"You're not supposed to pick those. They're quite rare."

Her heart jumped. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, turning around. But her panic faded when she saw who it was.

"Jack?"

"Violet! I thought it was you." He smiled with a hint of confidence.

"You scared me!" She told him. She didn't realize she was still clutching the lily.

"I'm sorry. It's just y-you, you look really beautiful tonight." He replied.

Violet felt her cheeks turn pink. "Thank you." He smiled and there was a pause of silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I drove Lady Bluebury's carriage here." Jack explained. "I'm just waiting for this thing to finish up."

"This _thing_ happens to be a very big deal for my family." Violet told him.

"If it's so important to you than why are you here?" He asked. He was very close to her now.

"I don't know. I just needed a little breather, that's all." She couldn't look away from him even though she wanted to.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, her heart pounding.

"Good." His voice was low and then he leaned in and without realizing it, she leaned in too. His lips met hers and their kiss was gentle at first but then something rose up inside of her and the kiss deepened until she was against the wall, her hands on his cheeks, his hands on her waist. It was like this animal had just come alive inside her. She pulled away suddenly.

He looked up like a sad puppy and she could hardly resist his eyes.

"This is so wrong." She whispered even though it had been so wonderful.

"Why is this wrong, are you seeing someone else?" He asked.

She thought of Joseph and how he wouldn't even kiss her that night. "No."

"Then what?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know it's just I'm me and you're you." She said unable to say something smart.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jack was smiling now.

"I don't know! This-this isn't me, I don't kiss random carriage boys in gardens at parties!" She couldn't help but laugh. "And no one has kissed me like that before."

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked slyly. Violet knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but give in to his charming and witty banter.

"Yes. Very much. But I have to go." She told him. "I've been gone too long as it is. People will start to wonder if something happened to me."

"Must you though?" He almost begged.

"Goodbye Jack.' She told him.

"I'll see you soon Miss Violet." He said, cordially.

"I look forward to it." She smiled. "And please, only call me Miss Violet if my grandparents are watching." As she walked away she realized that one of the fake flowers must have fallen out of her hair from the heat of the moment. She hoped it wasn't obvious.

When she got back inside, Poppy found her almost instantly.

"Where did you go?" Poppy asked

"Outside for a while, just a stroll in the garden, but I've been in here a while, looking for you." Part of this was true but part of it was a lie.

"Yeah sorry about that, people to see, things to do." Poppy told her.

"It was no problem, I saw my parents." She told her.

"Oh I see, your mother looks gorgeous by the way, much prettier than my mom that's for sure." Poppy commented. Violet shook her head.

"By the way, the boys were asking about you but trust me you don't want any of them except maybe Matthew Stantanimous. He'd be good for you. Do you want me to set you up?" Poppy babbled.

"Um, no thanks, not right now anyway." Violet said, trying to get out of her head, replaying the scene that had just happened to her.

"How was Henry?" It was a common Violet trick. Turn the conversation away from yourself with a question about the other person. It was amazing how people could talk about themselves.

"He's good. We danced and then I met him behind the staircase so we could be alone." She said it like it was no big deal. Violet almost wanted to tell her about Jack but didn't. Violet spent the rest of the dance sitting with the other girls occasionally dancing with a few of the boys who were asking everyone to dance. As the last strands of music faded out and Poppy went to say goodbye to Henry, Violet found her parents. Of course, her grandparents were nearby.

"Violet, there you are! We were just about to find you to leave." Her mother said.

"Perfect timing then." Violet replied.

"Thanks for hosting this, Dad." Juliet said, gently hugging her father. "I'm sure it was a lot for you to do, especially in your condition."

"It was nothing." Redbrick replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow for dinner at Lady Bluebury's."

They waved goodbye and as they walked out, Violet noticed that Lady Bluebury was there too, at Gnomeo's side. We will probably see Jack, Violet realized. She wondered what he would do. As they came to the line of carriages, she saw him, the reigns in his hands. They made eye contact and he smiled. She smiled too but afraid of being obvious, looked away. She was lifted into the carriage and her glimpse was gone. Poppy and Nanette were already waiting and as they rode towards home, Violet replayed the kiss and the encounter over and over in her head.

"I hope you girls enjoyed yourselves tonight." Her dad said, breaking the settling quiet.

"Oh yes, it was quite lovely." Violet told him, honestly.

"I assumed so as we barely saw you the whole night! I figured you must be having fun." Juliet smiled. Violet noticed Poppy eyeing her curiously.

"It was fun." Violet replied.

"And darling, there's a flower missing from your hair!" Her mother continued.

"Oh!" Violet was glad it was dark enough that her flushed face couldn't be seen. "It must have fallen out."

"Silly things." Juliet sighed. The carriage soon arrived at home and they all got out.

"I'll see you guys in the morning!" Nanette said, hugging all three of them one by one.

"Mama? Can Violet dine with me tomorrow morning?" Poppy asked to Violet's surprise.

"Of course if Violet wants to." Nanette replied.

"Violet you want to right?" Poppy asked.

"Sure!" Violet answered not sure where this was coming from. Her few days here had told her that Poppy wasn't a morning person.

"Good because we have so much to talk about. From this night, I mean." And with that, Poppy walked off and Violet had no choice but to spend the night thinking on two things. One, what did Poppy want? Had she seen the kiss with Jack? And secondly, when and how was she ever going to see Jack again and why couldn't she stop falling for this American worker?

 **i know the plot seems predictable now but this not just a rich girl and a poor guy, there is much more to Jack and a lot more drama headed your way eventually. Hope you liked it, please review or follow or favorite and enjoy what is left of summer! xoxoxo- lorelibelle54**


	4. A Risk Worth Taking

**hi guys it's me i am sure you thought i fell off the face of the earth but no, i am still here.**

 **i updated this a really long ago. So long that it's like borderline unacceptable! sorry sorry sorry**

 **life for me has been good not great as of late so yeah this isn't the longest or most action packed chapter but i like it all the same.**

 **ALSO there are so many new good stories here wow oh wow oh wow so much love and admiration and recommendations for everyone all around**

 **anyways, feel free to read, follow, favorite, review, or reach out to me with feedback! (although i am bad about replying to people!)**

 **enjoy :)**

Violet had breakfast with Poppy that morning. Unlike Violet, Poppy was not an early riser and she was even groggy as Violet sat down at the table.

"Hello." She greeted Violet, sleepily.

"Hi" Violet replied.

"I like your dress." Poppy told her, eyeing the white dress with the little pink and blue flowers.

"I like yours too." Violet replied, sipping on the coffee that Poppy had already broken into. Poppy eyed the silky and puffy light yellow gown she herself was wearing.

"So what did you think of the ball last night?" Poppy asked, twisting a ringlet around her finger.

Violet's mind went to Jack, instantly.

"I liked it. You have really nice friends." Violet told her. Poppy arched a thin and dark brow.

"Those girls are hardly my friends and they aren't that nice, you don't have to lie." Violet was slightly irked by Poppy's straight-forwardness.

"Well then, I feel indifferent to them, if we're being honest." Violet said, trying to appease her.

Poppy smiled a slow smile. "Good. I enjoy the honesty. All honesty is good, actually." Violet was sure more than ever that Poppy knew about her and Jack on some level. Her heart started to pound a little.

"Yes honestly." Violet offered, weakly.

"So." Poppy began, her eyes peering at Violet over the flowers on the table.

"Last night was really fun." Violet offered.

"Yeah so who's the guy?" Poppy asked. Violet wanted to remain cool and non-chalant but she felt her cheeks pinking.

"What guy? There is no guy!" Violet exclaimed.

"There's totally a guy." Poppy replied. "Don't bother hiding it, I have a way of knowing these things."

Violet smirked, nervously. "What even makes you say there's a guy?"

"You are more quiet and dreamy than usual and you sigh, like, all the time."  
"I do not sigh!" Violet exclaimed.

"You do!." Poppy told her. "So which is it? Do I know him? I'm sure I know him."

"You probably don't know him and it doesn't even matter because it means nothing." Violet deflected.

"Just say it!" Poppy prodded her leg under the table with the heel of her shoe. Violet took a deep breath.

"You can't say a word. Not to anyone." Poppy nodded enthusiastically.

"I won't."

"When I was at my grandfather's, the first day I got there, I went out to the garden and I meet a boy there."

Poppy leaned in quizzically. "Who was he?"

"I didn't know. He was very handsome and very charming." Violet chose her words carefully.

"Handsome and charming, I have to have met him at some party." Poppy mused.

"You haven't" Violet told her seriously. "He's my grandmother's carriage driver, but I think that he does more odd jobs for her."  
"But he's the help? Psh, we have all been there. I once I had a crush on this very handsome Spanish gardener we had but he didn't stay long, apparently he was illegal or something." Poppy told her.

"I don't think this is like that." Violet sighed sadly.

"Well have you seen him any other times since that one?" Poppy wanted to know.

"Yes, that's where I was at the ball. I went into the garden by mistake and he was there again! We kissed that time but I don't even know why or if it meant anything so really I don't know why I still think about it."

"Well I wouldn't expect this from you! I'm impressed!" Poppy applauded her.

"It's pathetic!" Violet whined.

"It's not so bad, maybe a fling with an American guy is just what you need!" Poppy offered, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't really have flings." Violet told her.

"That's a shame, I feel as if I've had one every place we've vacationed." Poppy replied.

"And besides, when I'm with him it feels like more than that, you know?" Violet asked.

"Not reall y." Poppy faltered.

"Like I know what it feels like when you don't really like someone, or you find a man mildly interesting and you know you are really just kidding yourself." Violet started.

"I know that feeling." Poppy agreed.

"And with Jack, it's nothing like that." Violet finished, kind of wishing it was like that.

"Maybe it's just an infatuation, a crush, a quick passion." Poppy offered.

"I wish I believed that to be the case." Violet said, glumly.

"Because it's not like there is any chance of a future there." Poppy was taking food off Violet's plate.

"I suppose there isn't." Violet sighed again and Poppy took her hand.

"Look Violet, I'm sure he's great and all but honestly, you're you. A society girl. Your parents are going to make sure you marry well and soon we'll have big houses like our mothers." Poppy told her with her usual straightforwardness.

"Maybe they could understand, I mean they married for love." Violet suggested, lightly.

"It doesn't even matter." Poppy said dismissively. "This isn't serious, you don't love him, don't worry about these things and hopefully they will solve themselves."

"Hopefully." Violet replied, sipping what was left of her beverage. Deep down, she felt fear in her stomach. She did not want to love Jack.

At that moment, her mother knocked lightly on the side of the French doors.

"Violet, darling? Don't forget we have dinner tonight with Lady Bluebury, I'm just reminding you."

"Thanks mum." Violet told Juliet. As Juliet walked away, she saw Poppy eyeing her with a glimmer in her eye.

"Your grandmother is having a dinner? Is this dinner by chance in her home?" Poppy said with a magenta smile.

"Yes, it's at her house-"

"Which is where Jack will be tonight! I see you failed to mention that in your little story!" Poppy whisper-shouted.

"Poppy!" Violet exclaimed. "I don't even know if he's going to be there or if I'll have the nerve to steal away and talk to him. Chances are, he's out with some other girl, maybe a maid or something. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal. Sure, whatever you say." Poppy said, leaning back in her chair.

"It's not! It's just dinner!" Violet replied still smiling.

"Well regardless, you need a new dress!" Poppy told her.

"I have plenty of dresses." Violet responded.

"Well then, I need a new dress just because. Won't you just come to the store? Maybe something will catch your eye." Poppy said, although it was more of an order than an invitation.

"I'll come along." Violet obliged.

"Yay!" Poppy smiled, happy that she had gotten her way as she was used to.

They finished their food and hurried out to the many shops that the city had to offer.

Nanette was planning to be out all day during errands and visting a friend who needed her charity. Juliet and Gnomeo were left alone for the day.

"We should do something." Juliet told him, leaning back in a casual chair. Gnomeo put his arms around her neck from behind the chair and gently kissed her neck.

"I know something we can do, or rather something I can do." He whispered, seductively.

"Not what I meant, but not a bad idea." Juliet said, smiling and closing her eyes.

About an hour later, they were lying in bed, breathless and staring at the ceiling.

"What now?" Gnomeo asked her, turning over.

"I could stay here all day!" Juliet told him.

"We should do something while we have the chance! Who knows if we will even get another day, just the two of us." Gnomeo said, persuasively.

"Good point." Juliet agreed, sitting up and letting the sheets pool around her. "What were you thinking, exactly?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe we could try and visit the old Lawerence place? It seems only fitting since we're here and all." Gnomeo suggested. Juliet leaned over and kissed his rough cheek.

"That sounds perfect." She replied.

Soon, they were on their way to the house. Gnomeo's hair blew in the breeze and his white shirt strained against his chest. Juliet held a basket with the few snacks that Nanette had in the pantry. They'd also snagged a bottle of champagne and it was still cold against her breezy sundress. The house came into view and Juliet could just see the tallest tower over the lush grove that was the land and property.

"Do you think anyone would mind that we're here? I have no idea who Featherstone sold the place to." Juliet asked Gnomeo as he helped her out of the car.

"It's early summer. Chances are it's someone who goes to a beachouse or the Hamptons for the summer." Gnomeo replied.

"Who knows, " He told her. "If the gate doesn't open, we may have to climb the fence." He was smiling and Juliet didn't even have a chance to say something witty because the gate pushed open.

"After you." He said, ushering her through.

"We're officially trespassing on someone else's property!" Juliet exclaimed with a mischievous smile as he gently closed the gate.

"This place really feels like ours though." Gnomeo said, as they walked.

"It does." Juliet agreed. "A lot happened here." As she gazed on the land, she noticed that it hadn't really changed. It was older and maybe a little more cared for, but not much. It reaffirmed something that she already believed: Places and things don't change, but people do. Had she changed since she had been here last? Her father's home had not changed very much and she was even assuming that her old bedroom had remained remarkably untouched since the night before her wedding, which was the last time Juliet had inhabited it. But Juliet as a person, felt she had changed. Falling in love and losing everything and finding it again and rebuilding her life had perhaps rebuilt a newer and smarter woman. But as she walked with Gnomeo in the sun-kissed grove, she felt like she was nineteen again and she wondered that maybe deep down, that same girl had never left.

"What are you thinking about?" Gnomeo asked her, noticing to contemplative quietness.

"Just how much this place feels the same." She replied, sitting down under a large tree.

"You know, looking back we could have bought this place." Gnomeo reflected.

"Things would have been very different if we had." Juliet thought, aloud.

"Just the house, the garden, it reminds me of our home in London." Gnomeo said, admiring what they could see.

"Would Violet have been safe here?" Juliet asked him, remembering the main reason they left in the first place.

"I don't know." He said, turning on his side so that his deep blue eyes met her gem-like green ones. "But I do know that when I'm here, I feel like nothing bad can happen. So many great things happened to me here. I fell in love with you here!"

"Oh Gnomeo." Juliet smiled and kissed him gently. She looked at the sky as they pulled away.

"I feel like it should start raining." She confessed.

"I remember that." He smiled and lay next to her. "I remember everything, Juliet."

She turned to him this time. "It's hard to forget, isn't it?" He nodded. "

"I can't forget any of it."

"I wouldn't want to." She replied. He started at the filtered sunlight that danced between the protective leaves of the green trees and Juliet wished they could stay there for a long while with no danger and no one to bother them and just curl up together in the safety of nature.

That evening, Violet and Juliet prepared for the dinner at Lady Bluebury's. Juliet chose to wear her rose gold silken gown. It shimmered with red violet, turquoise, gold, and silver beads that shone on her shiny, soft skirt and the delicate long sleeves. Violet's dress was a light teal with light pink flowers and skirts on it. She looked very delicate and graceful, like a fairy queen. She had picked out the dress with Poppy today. She couldn't help but think that maybe she should look especially nice, in case she should see Jack. It was all she could think about for the carriage ride there and she disliked herself for it. She didn't want to feel this way over someone she felt she barely knew, yet she couldn't help herself.

When they arrived at Bluebury Manor, Violet remembered that this was the first time she was seeing her grandmother's estate. This is where my dad grew up, she thought. It was as grand as her grandfather's, but in a completely different respect. This home was cool and classic. As they walked in, she felt the difference. It was ornate and filled with expensive paintings and vases, like her grandfathers. But while her grandfather favored Italian artictecture and red roses, Lady Bluebury's home was like a French chateau. The floors were crisp marble and there were picture windows. Blue hydrangeas and white roses were the flower of choice.

As they entered the sitting room, Violet could take stock of her grandmother. Lady Bluebury sat primly on the low blue couch in a large and expansive deep blue gown. Her gray hair was back in a simple low bun and her sapphire earrings caught the evening light.

"I'm so glad you've arrived." She said, standing up to greet them.

"We're glad to be here." Her dad replied, kissing her powdered cheek.

"My, Violet you are such a beauty!" Lady Bluebury exclaimed, kissing her granddaughters cheek. Violet could only smile gratefully because as she hugged the woman, she couldn't help but scan for Jack. She hated that she was disappointed that she didn't see him in her range of vision.

"Shall we eat?" Lady Bluebury asked. "I've prepared all the best." Of course, she had not truly prepared the food they would eat. There were cooks for that. Violet also noticed how Lady Bluebury didn't greet her mother. It was similar to Lord Redbrick and Gnomeo. It's like by not acknowledging people, her grandparents could pretend it didn't exist.

The first course was served and Violet admired the fine china that shone in the lamplight. After the obligatory champagne was poured and the food tasted and applauded, Lady Bluebury could converse.

"Gnomeo, my son, you tell me so little of your life. How is your home? How is the business?" Violet felt bad that for her grandmother, that she didn't know about her beloved son's life. Why had her father cut this woman out? She seemed sweet and lonely.

"Our home is lovely,-" Her mother began, but Lady Bluebury cut her off.

"I asked my son." She said, plainly. Violet, not knowing her mother to often back down from a fight, was surprised to see Juliet take a long drink of champagne instead. That's why my father doesn't keep her around, Violet thought, answering her own question. She cannot get along with the other woman he swore to love. It made her sad because she knew Lord Redbrick was the same way.

"Juliet is right, our house is lovely." Her father said, soothing over the snub. "We have lovely gardens."

Lady Bluebury smiled a wan smile. "I would expect nothing less from a boy who grew up amongst my garden of bluebells and orchids."

"And the business is thriving." Gnomeo continued. "I've made Bill Featherstone my partner, as of a few years ago."

Lady Bluebury nodded as the servants served blueberry pie. "You trust him?"

Gnomeo nodded. "He is Violet's godfather."

"Always hire people you can trust." Her grandmother said, like a doting mother. Gnomeo smiled like a boy who'd heard this advice a million times before. Juliet was biting her lip. Her of all people to give that advice!

"And mother, how has retirement been? You've traveled a lot." Gnomeo asked.

"I enjoy the leisure." Lady Bluebury told him, twirling her fork between her fingers. "Traveling has been better than I could have imagined." Gnomeo nodded.

"I'm glad the business is good in your hands, even though it's moved overseas." There was something in her voice, trying to guilt him.

"Yes, we travel too. We've been to Paris, Milan, the Alps, Santorini, and so much more." Gnomeo said.

Lady Bluebury smiled. "I'm sure that was lovely, wasn't it Violet?"

"It was." Violet replied. The pie was being cleared away and the foursome moved from the expansive dining room to the sitting room.

"Violet, I believe one of your parents mentioned that you are a dancer? I would love to see you dance sometime." Lady Bluebury said.

"Yes but I doubt I have enough room here." Violet said trying to be funny, but at the same not wanting to dance in front of her grandmother.

"You could sing for us, darling." Her mother said, sipping on the after-dinner coffee. "Only if you want to, of course." She quipped.

Violet didn't want to very much, but she was used to singing for guests.

"I can sing, does anyone here play piano?" Violet replied.

"My skills are rusty at best." Lady Bluebury frowned. "But Juliet, surely you were trained to play like any girl of your time."

"I'm afraid I wasn't a very good study." Juliet said, trying to be light.

"Undisciplined, perhaps." Lady Bluebury offered. "And Gnomeo, I know you can't play."

"Maybe a maid?" Juliet suggested.

"Do you play?" Gnomeo asked the girl pouring more coffee.

"I can." She replied. Her name was Clara and she'd only been in this house a month.

"Excellent!" Lady Bluebury smiled. "Violet, Clara will play anything you wish to sing." Violet thought of the songs she'd been working on and then to the ones she'd sang so many times, they always sounded passable. She would choose one of those.

"Do you know how to play "When I fall in Love?" She asked. The maid nodded and sat down. She played a chord and Violet began to sing.

When I fall in love, it will be forever

Or I'll never fall in love.

In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun. And too

Many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

When I give my heart, it will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart.

And the moment I can feel that, you feel that way too, is when I fall in

Love with you.

In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun. And too

Many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

When I give my heart, it will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart!

And the moment I can feel that, you feel that way too, is when I fall in

Love with you.

When I fall in love - with you

When she finished, she opened her eyes and there, standing in the doorway, where only she could see him from afar, was Jack.

Her family was applauding and she smiled graciously.

"Oh Violet, you are so wonderful!" Lady Bluebury exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Thank you." Violet said, her cheeks coloring. "But if you don't mind, all that singing has made me need some water."

"I'll call back the maid!" Lady Bluebury offered.

"I can get it! She's done enough." Violet said, making her way out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked and Violet smiled.

"Yes, I'll be back shortly."

She walked into the kitchens and looked around. "You're amazing."

She would recognize his voice anywhere. She had never heard a voice that was the sound eqvuilent of chocolate, or something equally smooth and indulgent. Jack was only feet away from her.

"You were listening?" She said, feeling her smile become genuine.

"How could I not be? Not only are you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but you can sing like an angel." He said, with his flirting smile.

"Stop, now you're just flattering me." Violet replied. His piercing gaze met hers and her breath got caught in her throat.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He said, becoming a little more serious. Violet wanted so badly to tell him she had felt the same way.

"I've thought about you too." She said, looking down shyly.

"I know that you are much richer, and probably too good for me, and heck you live in a different country, but I want to see you again. I want to spend a day with you, learn everything about you." He told her. Violet was so surprised she couldn't even reply. "Jack,-" She began.

And I'm sure you'll find some way to let me down easy He said, cutting her off. "But I figured that you are a once in a lifetime person, and if I didn't at least try to see if you'd give me chance, I'd regret it." Violet couldn't stop falling for him now.

"I was going to give you a chance before you even asked." She said, and his face broke out into a large smile.

"Were you really? Are you saying that maybe you feel the same for me?" He was teasing her now and she liked it.

"I'm not saying anything." Violet replied, crossing her arms and pretending to be aloof.

"Really? Because _When I fall in love_ , says a lot of things." Jack ran his hand though his longer dark hair.

"How do you know that song was directed at you?" She asked him, slyly.

"I don't know, but trust me, I'm hoping." He said. Violet thought she heard footsteps approaching.

"But seriously, when and where can I meet you?" His eyes met hers and Violet's heart quickened.

"I don't know, I'll need some way to get away." Violet told him.

"Here's an idea, I know a spot in Central Park, it's by a lake, it's very beautiful and if you would be willing, we could have lunch." Jack offered.

"I want to but it won't be easy." Violet confessed. "I have a friend who might be able to cover for me, but I'll have to ask her."

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Poppy Davenport. We're staying with her family while we're here." Violet told him.

"Alright. I'll suggest Lady Bluebury send some gifts over tomorrow to show up Redbrick. She'll inevitably have me deliver them and you can tell me your answer them?" His face was so earnest.

"That's good, I'll see you then." Violet said. "But I have to go now, I've been stalling from my family long enough."

"Go ahead, I'll see you soon." Jack said with a warm smile. Violet stole a fleeting glance at him before leaving, skirts in hand.

As soon as they returned from dinner, Violet ran to Poppy's room. She didn't even knock, she just barged in.

"Well hello there." Poppy said, looking up from where she was lounging on the bed, reading society papers.

"Poppy, I saw him. He heard me sing and then we talked. And we might meet, but I need your help." Violet was breathless.

"Oh my gosh, slow it down." Poppy said, sitting up slowly. Violet told the story of the whole night, trying not to leave any details out.

"Well you have to eat lunch with him. You have to do this." Poppy said, with certainty.

"I don't know." Violet said, "So many things could go wrong."

"If you don't, you will regret it." Poppy said with a tempting tone.

"You'd have to help me." Violet replied with certaintity. "I'll need you to cover for me to my parents and stuff."

"Done. When he comes tomorrow, you tell him that you would love to go on a date with him. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Poppy asked.

"Actually a lot of things-" Violet began.

"Take a risk, my friend!" Poppy proclaimed, grandly. "You don't seem like the kind of the girl who takes a lot of risks."

"I'm not but I agree, this is one I'm going to take. " Violet said, levelly.

"Yay!" Poppy squealed, clutching her friend's hand. "This is happening!"

"Yeah." Violet said, dazed. "I guess it is."

She couldn't wait to see what times with Jack would bring.

On the other side of town, a ratlike man sat at a bar. He looked old, thin, and beat down. Holding a class of bourbon, he paged through society papers, reading all about the parties that had happened recently. He couldn't believe he was back in this town, but he was. There was unfinished business to take care of.

 **more to come! xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox - lorelibelle54**


End file.
